ichigo ishida pairing
by megan1000
Summary: Ichigo and Ishida fall for each other. Will they confess and if they do what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

Ishida Ichigo pairing chapter one

It's been another tiring day fighting hollows. Ishida climbs into bed, under his sheets, and takes off his glasses. He places them on his night stand and closes his eyes and falls into a deep slumber.

8 hours later

"Ichigo" ishida says as he wakes up from a deep sleep.

"Why am I having these thoughts" ishida thinks out loud.

_I'm not gay, but I can't stop thinking of Ichigo this way. He's my sworn enemy and a shinigamy at that. But why can't I stop having these dreams, maybe I am gay._

Ishida gets dressed and heads to the door for another day of high school.

He gets there, sits in his normal seats and opens his textbook.

It's his last class of the day and the last day of school till the weekend is long gone. He tries to concentrate on his school work but he keeps looking behind at Ichigo.

Ichigo looks up from his school work and sees ishida. Ishida turns his head back to his school work while Ichigo mouths the words "what" in an irritated fashion. Ishida blushes furiously while he works out an algebra problem.

The bell rings and he gets up. He walks towards the door while Ichigo walks to him and says "ishida why were you staring at me". Ishida blushes more and pushes up his glasses in a desperate attempt to hide his bright red cheeks. "You have something on your cheek" ishida lies. Ichigo rubs his cheek with the back of his hand then says "did I get it". Ishida blushes even more and replies with "ya you got it".

_He's so cute when he's so clueless. Stop it stop thinking that way._

The next morning

"Ishida" Ichigo says as he opens his eyes.

_I want to tell. I need to tell. I have to tell him _Ichigo thinks to himself. "But what if he doesn't feel the same" Ichigo says in a loud whisper.

He closes his eyes, "but what if he does", Ichigo whispers as he sits up in his bed. _What if he does _Ichigo repeats to himself in his head over and over again while he gets dressed, while he eats breakfast, and while he walks to the front door.

"I have to know" Ichigo says while he opens the door and heads towards ishidas apartment.

Ichigo finally reaches ishidas door and knocks. _But what if he doesn't feel the same _Ichigo thinks once again. It was to late though, ishida opens the door. Ishida was surprised to see Ichigo not two feet away. He started going red "what are you doing hear".

"Um, I'm her to tell you something" Ichigo says in a nerves voice. "What is it" ishida mumbles.

"I'm hear to tell you I um I l l love you ishida" Ichigo says in a voice louder than anticipated. Ishida stares at him while Ichigo goes even redder. Ichigo leans in and kisses ishida passionately. Ishida closes his eyes and kisses back. They wrap there arms around each other and deepen the kiss pulling each other closer and closer together.

**Disclaimer: please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

The next morning

"Ishida" Ichigo says in a soft whisper as he closes the door behind him.

_I made a huge mistake; I should have never come here. I hope ishida can understand._

Half a hour later

Ichigo gets home and shuts the door. "I hope everyone is sleeping" Ichigo whispers quietly as he walks into his bedroom and climbs into bed.

Back at ishidas apartment

Ishida wakes up to see a note were Ichigos head was laying the night before. The note is rather short and doesn't take long to read. He reads it in his mind at first then with a look of astonishment and a hint of disbelief ishida reads the note aloud in a loud whisper. "ishida, I'm sorry, but last night was a mistake, I don't think this would work, I was wrong to come over here and tell you I love you" ishida pauses then continues " I take back those 3 words and hope we can go back to how it was before". Ishida reads it over again and again with more disbelief each time he repeats himself.

The next day

Ishida was looking for Ichigo yesterday but Ichigo has been avoiding him like the flu. It's Monday and ishida opens the door to homeroom. He tries to concentrate on class but can't help but notice that Ichigo isn't there. Tuesday comes and no Ichigo. It's not till Wednesday that Ichigo shows up for class.

Lunch comes and ishida decides to confront Ichigo about the note.

Ishida finds Ichigo eating with there friends like nothing happened.

"can I speak to you privately" ishida says angrily, "okay" Ichigo says reluctantly.

Ishida leads Ichigo behind a tree to have there conversation. "What's this" ishida says through gritted teeth holding the note tightly in his hand. "A note" Ichigo says impatiently. "I know that" ishida says even more impatiently. "Im talking about what's on the note". "You read it" Ichigo mutters. "I'm not joking, how could you take it back" ishida says in a voice that sounded like he's about to cry. Ichigos eyes changed from irritated to sad. "I just" Ichigo says quietly but before he could finish his sentence ishida interrupts with "you just what". "I was scared" Ichigo says quietly. "You don't need to be afraid" ishida says as he leans in and kisses Ichigo. Ichigo was surprised at this behavior, but kisses back. As soon as there lips part Ichigo says "not at school" and ishida noticed a few girls who had clearly and were now giggling to themselves.

The end

**Disclaimer: please review**


End file.
